


Naruto the True Prince Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Marvel, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyubbi is actually  made from  Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula and the Evil Queen. He also is make of Blue Flairy, Flairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. <br/>Minato seal the Kyuubbi's half that has  Blue Flairy, Flairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather into his daughter. While Naruto had Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula and the Evil Queen. Naruto is the first born of the two but his parents neglected. Naruto founds out that his family was a royal family once and found out that this world used to be called Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto the True Prince Challenge

Here's the challenge:

Kyubbi is actually made from Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula and the Evil Queen. He also is make of Blue Flairy, Flairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

Minato seal the Kyuubbi's half that has Blue Flairy, Flairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. While Naruto had Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula and the Evil Queen. Naruto is the first born of the two.

Naruto founds out that his family was a royal family once and found out that this world used to be called Disney World. The only thing he has to do is to find these things:

1\. Amulet of Avator  
2\. Magic Mirror  
3\. Enchanted Mirror  
4\. Magic Carpet  
5\. Genie's Lamper  
6\. Spinner Wheel  
7\. Magic Wand  
8\. Sorcerer Hat  
9\. Trident  
10\. Magical Golden Flower  
11\. Ursula's necklace  
12\. Golden Harp  
13\. Heart o fAtlantis  
14\. Sword of Truth  
15\. Mjoninir  
16\. Hand of Midas  
17\. Gungnir  
18\. Excalibur  
19\. Rafiki's stick  
20\. Enchantress's wand  
21\. Golden Scarab Beetle  
22\. Shield of Virtue  
23\. Queen La's staff  
24\. Lula  
25\. The Oracle's Scythe  
26\. Sword of Destiny  
27\. Huntstaff  
28\. Sword of Shan Yu  
29\. Lightsaber  
30\. Han's Sword

 

The ending have to be Naruto gain the royal title.


End file.
